freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Foxy (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). Funtime Foxy (fully known as Funtime Foxy the Pirate) is an unlockable character in FNaF World. It is an intact version of Mangle. Appearance Funtime Foxy is a fox animatronic with the majority of its fur colored white. It has a pink snout with a small black nose, three small fluffs of fur on top of its head, pink toes and stomach, pink markings inside its ears and around its eyes and midriff, and at the tip of the tail. It has bright red cheeks and red lipstick on its snout, long eyelashes, a red bow tie, and wears a hook on its right hand. It has minor endoskeleton pieces exposed, such as the "kneecaps", which have no costume, despite other animatronics having these parts. Attacks Strategy Funtime Foxy is one of the best characters before Update 2. Happy Jam 2 is the best healing attack in the game. Gift Boxes is very useful for resurrecting your party members with full health. Cosmic Song is an attack that should deal a rather boss amount of damage. Pairing Mimic Ball with Funtime Foxy's attacks is a good combination if any member needs healing, resurrection or dealing massive damage to enemies. Gallery Gameplay Funtime_foxy_load.png|Funtime Foxy in the loading screen. FuntimeFoxyMenu.png|Funtime Foxy's icon in Character Select menu. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton feet. *Funtime Foxy is Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. **However, Funtime Foxy is one of the five animatronics that possesses a tail, the others being Toy Bonnie, RWQFSFASXC, Mr. Chipper, and White Rabbit. ***However, its tail is seen outside of its attack animation. *When encountering Funtime Foxy, its battle name will be "???". **This applies to all the characters in the second to last bottom row of the "Party Creation" menu, excluding Springtrap. *Funtime Foxy is one of the two characters to possess the "Cosmic Song" and "Happy Jam 2" attacks, the other being Spring Bonnie. *Funtime Foxy is one of the seven characters to have a recolored enemy/NPC/character, the others being Endo-01, BB/JJ, RWQFSFASXC, Shadow Freddy, and Mangle. *Funtime Foxy serves a purpose of being the multi-used character because it can do massive damage, heal the party drastically, and revive fallen party member(s). *Funtime Foxy is one of four characters that possess the Gift Boxes attack, the others being Crying Child, Coffee, and RWQFSFASXC. *When battling Funtime Foxy, their hook position is switched. This is due to the battle sprite being flipped so a new one would not have to be made. **This also happens to Nightmare Foxy and Withered Foxy when they are challenged. *For an unknown reason, Funtime Foxy has a hook on their hand and Mangle has two paws (and one extra, possibly due to children swapping its parts) for hands instead. However, Mangle is drastically broken and could have had its hook removed by children and replaced by a spare hand in the original games. **The hook was shown in the "Foxy Foxy" teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 hinting that it did, in fact, have a hook and was pirate themed. **Additionally, while Mangle possesses two heads based on speculation that the second head was a shoulder-mounted parrot, Funtime Foxy isn't shown having any of Foxy's pirate-like traits aside from the hook hand. **However, the second head seems to be Funtime Foxy's endoskeleton head ripped from the mask, since it has Mangle's missing left eye. *Funtime Foxy's attacks share the same colors of their appearance. In order, pink snout, white fur and yellow eyes. *Funtime Foxy later appears in Sister Location, with noticable differences from it's first counterpart. *Funtime Foxy, unlike its counterpart from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, doesn't have face plates. **This is likely done to keep the game kid friendly because, by popular consensus, face plates are slightly scary and face plates may scare a child. *If one looks closely at Funtime Foxy's eyes, they are an yellowish green color instead of the usual yellowish-orange color like in the core series. This is because, again, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location's Funtime Foxy is different than FNaF World's Funtime Foxy. *Funtime Foxy is one of two Foxy characters that doesn't have an eyepatch, the other being Nightmare Foxy. Errors *If looked at very closely, Funtime Foxy's hand clips into the head a little bit during its idle animation. *Its right foot is completely detached from its right leg. *Its left leg clips through its pelvis for several frames during its attack animation. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Toys (FW)